After the Curtain
by Sebe
Summary: Coda to 6x11. What happened after the screen went black and Sam stopped screaming.


Author's Notes: Ah! I knew they would end it there! Though, I gotta say, as long as Sam didn't kill Bobby I'm happy. So, I think the wall is going to stay up for awhile and slowly break down during the rest of the season. I even think the next episode in January may only hint that the problem exists, but I really hope we get some good brotherly love at some point soon.

So, what do you think? Will Sam just not remember hell? Or not remember being robo-sam? Or will he just not remember anything that happened after Lucifer? At least….not yet anyway. *Cackles evilly in anticipation of eventual brotherly angst and love…and maybe some unstable Sammy for a junkie like me?*

Summary: Coda to 6x11. What happened after the screen went black and Sam stopped screaming.

**After the Curtain**

Dean stared at his brother, trying to gauge how he was taking the news. Sam didn't remember anything and Dean couldn't find it in himself to be upset about that. In fact, he was thrilled. He and Bobby had already agreed not to tell Sam anything they didn't absolutely have to.

Dean had been surprised, thinking the man would have fought him a bit more on that. Apparently, almost being killed by the soulless version of the man you consider a son is enough to change even a hunter's mind.

Bobby had been right next to Sam since Death had given him his soul back, just like Dean. They hadn't left his side even though Death assured them he would wake "shortly". Cause really, who knew what was considered a short time to Death?

After Sam had woken up, disoriented and confused, they had helped him upstairs and waited for him to come around a bit more. Bobby had given the brothers space after that, but he still hovered nearby; worried, and probably still agitated about the whole 'attempted murder' thing.

Secretly, morbidly, Dean thought Bobby was a bit touched that Sam would count him as the obvious choice for patricide. Maybe they were a little fucked up, but in their world of distrust and family first, it was a huge compliment.

"Almost two years…" Sam's voice was still scratchy from screaming and Dean winced, not wanting to think about it again. Sam held his head in his hands. The last thing he remembered was being in the car with his brother on their way to Detroit, the Devil, and their destiny. "Wh…Dean, what did I do?"

Sam's voice shook with fear. Dean didn't know what to tell him, what was safe to say. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, but no words came.

Dean shrugged a bit and Sam thought his eyes looked the same as they did that time when they were kids. When Sam had asked Dean about what dad really did. Everything he didn't say was in his eyes. _'Please stop asking, Sammy.'_

Before his brother could stop him, Sam bolted from the room, Dean screaming after him. He reached the front door of Bobby's house and flung it open, stepping out on the porch.

It was just as he remembered it. Dean had caught up to him and stood in the doorway, barely a foot away, watching him closely.

"No smoking craters or dead bodies…at least that's a plus." Sam joked weakly. He just stood there a moment, feeling his brother's eyes on him. Swallowing thickly and not turning around, Sam spoke. "Dean…what did I do?"

His brother walked out to stand beside him and forced his voice to take on a teasing tone.

"Kinda a broad question there, Sammy."

Sam clenched his eyes to try and stop the tears borne of guilt and dread.

"Dean…Bobby can hardly even look at me. I'm missing almost two years, and the last thing I remember is being on my way to say yes to Lucifer." He turned to his brother. "What am I supposed to think?"

Dean looked at him, trying to keep his face from betraying any emotion, but failing.

"Dean…please…I know I don't have the right to ask, me of all people, but…You're keeping stuff from me, Dean…What did I do?"

His brother's intense green eyes finally looked away from him. Dean sighed heavily, eyes going to the porch and then returning to meet Sam's after a moment.

"…You're right. There's things I'm not telling you. But, Sam…Just…trust me with this for awhile, okay? The things I'm not saying…you don't need to know. Not right now." Dean was actually begging him. "Please, Sam, just…please."

Sam wanted to give his brother that. He wanted to give him everything he always deserved and been denied, wanted him to be happy, but he had to know. Just this one thing…

"Did I give into Lucifer?"

Sam closed his eyes, somehow believing that would soften the blow. After a brief silence, Sam chanced a glance up at Dean. He was smiling at him softly. Nothing forced about it. Pride in his eyes like when Sam got an 'A' in school or scored a goal in a soccer game.

"No. You fought the son of a bitch Sam…and you won." Dean's smile faltered a little and he put his hands on Sam's shoulders. "But the rest of it…Don't ask or research or whatever. Sam, just for now-"

'_Just give me this.'_

"Okay."

Dean looked surprised it was that easy, maybe a little suspicious. He stared at Sam's face searchingly but soon nodded at him, content that Sam meant it and not wanting to question the reason for the momentary miracle.

"Okay."

Dean patted his shoulder and grinned at him, then turned to lead Sam back inside. Sam stumbled as a wave of dizziness swept over him, but Dean steadied him quickly, his reaction to Sam's pain faster and more earnest than Sam could remember it being in a long time.

Dean looked at him with naked fear in his eyes and called out Sam's name, still steadying him though the disorientation was safely past.

Sam wasn't stupid, he knew something had happened. Something big. And, with their lives, it was probably going to come back to bite them in the ass sooner rather than later.

Sam smiled at his brother, assuring him he was alright. The panic slowly left Dean's eyes and the smile returned. He quit bracing Sam, thinking he was going to fall, but kept one hand on Sam's back as he guided his brother into the kitchen where Bobby was waiting. Dean didn't want to let go and Sam found that he really didn't want him to either.

As they sat at the table, Bobby handed Sam a cup of coffee and made sure he caught the boy's eyes when he smiled at him, patting his shoulder like Dean had done. Sam would keep his promise to Dean. He wouldn't dig around trying to find out anything. He had no clue what had happened, what was going to happen, but for now…

Sam had lied to his brother, raised Lucifer, maybe even ended the world because after all, he could only see a couple miles out in the sticks of South Dakota and Dean would lie to him if he thought the truth was too much.

After everything, Sam thought the least he could give his brother was his trust and a few secrets.


End file.
